The Chaos Crystals of Armageddon
by Darth Omix
Summary: This is V1.2, V1.0 not posted. Kuruoshii, an OC, and Coco and others must go back and forth between the 3rd, 5th, 10th, and 11th Dimensions to find and 'deal with' the Chaos Crystals of Armageddon. Written and Edited by: Darth Omix. Rated due to language
1. Chapter 0: Character List V1:0

_The Chaos Crystals of Armageddon_

A Crash Bandicoot FanFiction written and edited by **Darth Omix**

**[DO: I know this is short, it's because I'm not going to list canon (official) characters and as little spoiler info as possible. BTW, if I get ANY crap about 'Is Ibara related to Kuruoshii and Coco?' I will hit you with an old cup of Wumpa Whip. So don't, she just looks like them a little because I was tired when I designed her physically. Picture this: Coco+Kuruoshii+Tawna=Ibara. There, begone.]**

NEW CHARACTERS:

***NOTE* **Most of these characters are from the _11th Dimension_, which is basically similar to the 3rd Dimension, but sped up 20 years ahead.

**Kuruoshii** (means insane) **Bandicoot** – another bandicoot living on Wumpa Island with Crash, Crunch, and Coco, he has a slight crush on Coco_** – **_he was an eastern barred bandicoot like her and Crash, and he looked kind of like Crash to an extent. He was a bit taller, he wore baggy pants instead of the generic jeans Crash wore. He also wore a gray tank-top, and a pair of brown gloves similar to Crash's. Around his 'neck' he had a somewhat trapezoid shaped pendant that had a K on it. A black baseball cap (turned backwards and a little to the left) adorned his head and also pushed down his left ear. His right had a slight indentation in it, sort of like a cut, but natural. He had blue eyes, and some slight fangs. On his forearms he had tattoos similar to Crash. He had longer, spikier and browner hair than Crash. His sneakers were the only real generic part about him. They were the same as Crash's, except the C on the side was a K instead and the soles were like regular shoes instead of paw-printed (hinting that this takes place AFTER Mind over Mutant)

**Ibara** (means thorn) **Bandicoot** – a bandicoot from the 11th Dimension bearing similarities to both Coco and Kuruoshii (there is no confirmed connection about possible relations between Ibara, Kuruoshii, and Coco. SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!)

**Zane** (Nigel) **Cortex** – Dr. Neo Cortex's Great Nephew (11th Dimension), it is unclear whether or not his mother is Nina or Cortex had another niece/nephew. His 'N' mark is on his left shoulder instead of his arm. He wears an ankle-length black hooded cloak with the left sleeve missing, underneath is a black lab coat with a red line running down the chest though slightly offset to the right. On his feet are black boots that come up to his knees. He is wearing black jeans for leg wear, who says scientists can't be comfy?

**[DO: Look forward to actual Story content soon!]**


	2. Chapter 1: Crude Beginnings V1:1

**[DO: Sorry to everyone for beginning with just a bit about 3 chars, I felt crappy enough about it to actually write the first story part freehand (freewrite, whatever..), hope ya like it. I'm just freewriting listening to Crash Warped music on YouTube. Enjoy Chapter 1: Crude Beginnings. BTW - I'm a bit of a Crash Nerd, so you can be certain that all of the canon stuff is researched and spelled right 'n stuff like that]**

_The Chaos Crystals of Armageddon_

Chapter 1: Crude Beginnings

* * *

As the sun rose on N. Sanity Island, something seemed out of the ordinary to Crash. As he sat up in his bed and pulled on his jeans he still pondered just what could be so out of place. It took him until he sat down for breakfast until he could figure it out. He was not alone in his house. There was no 'intruder' so to speak, it was an old aquaintance of Crash's but what bothered him is just _what_ they were doing there.

Crash didn't eat his N-Core*** brand Wumpa Flakes at the kitchen table, but at the one conveniently placed in the living room before the decently sized TV. The thing that first hinted to Crash that there was someone there wasn't that there was a sleeping bag in front of the TV, nor was it that there was an abnormal amount of steam coming from the shower, it was that there was one less Wumpa in Crash's basket then that he had left since the day before. (After he finished his Wumpa Flakes) Crash went to the bathroom door, knocked and when no one answered, opened the door and walked in.

A rather feminine silhouette was cast over Crash's shower curtain. Crash, even after over 10 years*, recognized the figure as that of his ex, Tawna Bandicoot. He had heard that she and Pinstripe Potoroo had been having relationship troubles, but he didn't think it was bad enough for her to come to _his_ house. There was a short pause followed by the squeak of the water being torn off. Crash tried to leave, but couldn't get out fast enough. Just as soon as he turned away, the full form of Tawna appeared before him as she thrust open the curtain.

She would later regret it as she shrieked in surprise to find Crash standing in the middle of the bathroom. "(Crash's speech will be 'auto-translated' in ittalics fo you) _Tawna, what are you doing in my house after all of this time. And in such...undress?_" Crash asked with his arm over his eyes as Tawna put a towel over herself. Her reply was as Crash would have expected, "Well, ya see Crashy, it wasn't working with Pinstripe and you're the only decent guy left on the island and I needed a place to stay while I found myself some work, you know how it is out there." Actually, Crash didn't know how the world of working was. He only really 'worked' when Cortex attacked and his 'pay' was donated by fans and rescuees. He never had to deal with finding a job before.

Tawna and Crash walked out of the bathroom to find Coco standing in the doorway, a surprised look sat on her face. It changed to distaste as she addressed Tawna, "What're _you_ doing here? I though you and that uptight (-mumbling-) Pinstripe were off together somewhere north of here." Tawna explained that she and Pinstripe had come to the beach for a vacation and on the last day Pinstripe decided to dump Tawna and return up north alone. She spent almost an entire day wandering around the coast until she found Crash's house, she had helped herself to a night's sleep (she didn't want to disturb Crash in the middle of the night) and took a shower that morning to wash of the 'trail'.

Coco didn't appear to be fully satisfied but Crash coaxed her down to a relatively calm state while Tawna got dressed in the guest bedroom (it used to be Coco's before she moved out**). At the time of Tawna's return, Aku Aku came in to see what was going on. Again Tawna had to retell her story and again Crash had to coax down his friend to make it easier to believe her story.

They had a good reason to listen to Crash, out of the five of them Crash was the one who saw Pinstripe at his worst. He knew how ruthless the potoroo could be. Especially if he had his tommy gun cleaned and loaded.

After everything was explained and accomodations were made for Tawna in Crash's house, the group went outside to see what was going on with the rest of N. Sanity Island. Coco's peace was short lived when they saw a male bandicoot coming towards them at a decent rate. His name was Kuruoshii and he seemed to like Coco, which didn't really sit well with everyone else. Not to mention that he worked for VonClutch in MotoWorld.

* I am not counting Crash: Boom, Bang! as part of the canon storyline b/c it was made by a third-party developer, and not many fans really like it...

** The pink house in Titans is believed to be Coco's house. If it isn't, it is now. Also (though not in canon story), Crunch has moved out of Crash's house to have more room for his weights 'n stuff...

*** A little bit of an Easter Egg, N-Core is a company made by Cortex, the logo is seen only in Crash Warped in the Secret Warp Room on the walls of the Lab Assistant Generator.

* * *

**[DO: Lemme know what you think of it so far. Next up, 'Chapter 2: Return to MotoWorld? No way!'. Was that enough Tawna for everyone?]**


	3. Chapter 2: Return to MotoWorld? No Way!

**[DO: If you're wondering why there are : in the part names, its because it won't register a period so it was the next best thing (wouldn't do hyphens either)... I had originally wrote this epicly and extensively. Just when I had the first section of this chapter ready, my Internet Explorer had an error and I lost the whole thing. I generally upload a document w/ 2-3 sentences and just freewrite it off of that Anyway, this is just to explain why this chapter may be of lower story quality than the rest. The original version was perfected to just my liking. Unfortunately, I coulnd't save it before the error. Hope this one lives up to its predecessor for you fans]**

_The Chaos Crystals of Armageddon_

Chapter 2: Returning to MotoWorld? No way!

* * *

As Kuruoshii approached the group, Coco ducked behind Tawna for cover. When Kuruoshii arrived his inquiry was as expected, "Isn't Coco here? I could've sworn I saw her on the way here." He quickly scanned the group and his eyes fell on Tawna. "Well hello there, I don't believe we've met. My name's Kuruoshii Bandicoot, but you can call me Kuro." In as manipulative a manor as possibe Tawna replied, "Well hello there Kuro, my name is Tawna Bandicoot. Just Tawna is fine." She had her one hand on her cheek and the other on her chest as she spoke.

Ask Kuro surveyed her figure, he spotted Coco kneeling behind her. He quickly went around Tawna and the others and knelt next to Coco. When he spoke, there was a hint of lightness to his voice, as if just walking over there had cheered him up, "Thank goodness I found you, for a second I thought I was going nuts." Coco only shot him a side glance. As Kuro dropped to a sitting a position he began speaking again, "Well," his gaze dropped to the grass between his feet, "there's a big event down at MotoWorld today and I thought you an your friends would like to come. If you don't want to..." His voice trailed off, Coco picked up the conversation, "That's all you have? A trip to MotoWorld? The last time we went there, the place itself almost killed us, why in the world would we want to go back? In short, no way am I going. Take Crash and Aku if you can," she turned her head to face him, "and please take Tawna. Please." Her faux-sad expression made Kuro laugh, "Ok, ok, ok. If I have to, I will." As he tried to stand up, Kuro stumbled. When he reached out for something to grab, everyone wished he'd grabbed something else.

He hadn't grabbed anything bad. He had grabbed Tawna's wrist as he fell and pulled her down with him. Kuro landed on his back with Tawna face down on top of him. It took him a second to realize this, but once he did, he quickly pushed (in a helping manner) Tawna up to a type of sitting position. Coco was annoyed, if not before, then by what everyone realized next. Tawna's new sitting position had resulted in having her hips matching up almost perfectly with Kuro's. Once he and Tawna realized this, their faces reddened and they scrambled up to standing positions. Aku Aku and Crash both stared at the two of them with their mouths hanging open.

Coco was the first to physically react, her also reddened face twisted with anger as she walked over to Kuro and almost literally ripped one of the tickets he was now holding from his hand. As she sharply turned toward her house she said, "I'll be there, but as soon as things go bad, I'm gone." Kuro handed out the remaining tickets to the others and then started for MotoWorld.

When Coco reached her house, she let out a giddy yelp of excitement. Though she tried to hide it, she had a bit of a crush on Kuro. She was able to surpress it on normal occassions, when she saw Tawna being all flirty around him she couldn't hold it in. Now that she thought about it, she had unintentionally screwed herself over by telling Kuro to invite Tawna to MotoWorld. She decided to counter that mistake by getting changed into something she knew Kuro would like. First she put on some tight-at-the-waist-and-thighs-but-loose-at-the-shin-and-ankles hip-hugging jeans. The kind that flared out a bit once they reached her shoes. She paired that with a loose-at-the-sleeves-but-tight-everywhere-else shirt that came down to just above her belly. She donned her pink sneakers, goggles, and proceeded to put her hair up in a ponytail. Since the last time Cortex had interfered, Coco had some time to grow her hair out. Even in a ponytail, it still reached the small of her back. Adding her signature curl, she stuffed the ticket in her back pocket and walked out the door. Outside, Crash and the others were already waiting.

To get ready, Crash put on some slightly cleaner jeans and a white t-shirt with an image of a cup of Wumpa Whip on it. Aku Aku hadn't done anything really noticeable except perhaps look a little polished. The one that bothered her was Tawna. She had gotten changed into a very low-cut skin-tight sleeveless top and some very short shorts. She had attempted to down play everything by wearing loose socks and arm warmers. Coco swore to herself that if she caught her trying anything, she'd tell the park drones about Tawna's ex-boyfriend and his money. Those drones are so eager to make a quick buck, they'd bind and gag her as a hostage without even hearing the 'ex'. Coco chuckled to herself at the thought of it.

As she walked over, Crash whistled and the sound of an engine roaring to life filled the silence that had developed. Out of Crash's garage came a fairly sized vehicle being driven by a chaufer wearing a black hat. Coco couldn't tell who it was until the car neared. It was Fake Crash, he actually looked somewhat decent cleaned up and in a suit and hat. In terms of the ride to MotoWorld, getting in the car was the most awkward part. Crash and Aku Aku sat on the outsides, making Coco sit next to Tawna. In this proximity to her, Coco noticed that Tawna was wearing perfume. She hadn't thought of that, now she wished that she could get out and go back to truly perfect her outfit.

They hit a bump in the road. As everyone begant to get comfortable again, Coco noticed something poking out of the waist of Tawna's shorts. It looked like a power crystal. Before she could ask about it or look away, Tawna noticed her. "It's a power crystal I got on my birthday last year. Pinstripe was supposed to get me a tattoo, but he wouldn't pay for anything and this was all I could afford. It goes right down to my..." as she dragged her finger across her thigh, her voice trailed off and her finger came to rest at the zipper to her shorts. Coco didn't need any more explanation. She had secretly gotten a tattoo of her own. A red gem on her right... cheek, though not her face. She had been waiting to tell Crash and Aku Aku but had been worried about what they'd say.

Aku Aku fell out of the air when she came home one day with crystal earrings when the day before she didn't even have pierced ears. "I'm not a little girl anymore Aku, I can make my own choices!" was what she had said then and was even more true now that she lived by herself. As she pulled herself out of her reflections, the entrance to MotoWorld came into sight. Now they were driving on the same road that Cortex had been chasing them down the last time they went to MotoWorld. _It's a lot better _without_ Cortex chasing us here,_ Coco thought to herself.

Tawna was awed by the massive searchlights, large metal sign, and rotating ticker bulletin that crowded the area around the gate. She was the only one of the group, except Fake Crash who she didn't even really know, who hadn't been to MotoWorld and was intrigued by it.

As they neared the gates, they could see Kuro chasing something out. It was a group of Ninja Penguins as was his job. Kuro was paid, a little, to keep out uninvited (or nonpaying) guests and rogue employees, such as several of the Ninja Penguins and a few of the Park Drones. When he noticed their approach he began to wave but stopped as a penguin tried to get back in and he had to punt it away. A Drone took, punched, and returned their tickets saying in as dry a tone as humanly possible, "Welcome to Ebenezer VonClutch's MotoWorld, valued guests. Please be sure to try out each of the different lands' special events. For today only," he let out a depressed sigh, "and be sure to stop at the Souviner Shop on your way out." He then pushed a button on his console, opening the gate and allowing the car in. As Fake Crash parked the car, Kuro walked over.

**[DO: Chapter 3: The Power of the Black Heart Power Gem - to come out soon! Check back often!]**


End file.
